Wall of Glass
by DarkEagleOfTheWind
Summary: Leah is trapped in a silent world with only one object. The Wall of Glass. She wanders along it until she sees a fox-boy, Jack. What will unfurl between them? Will they find a way past the barrier? Or will they be apart and alone forever?


**Inspired by Mike Inel's 'Draw with Me' on DeviantArt and Youtube.  
I am using my new OC for this story. She has brown hair, purple eyes and wears a blue dress. She has rabbit ears and tail.** **I**** will call her 'Leah'.  
The boy will be called 'Jack' and his words will be in bold and Leah's will be in **_Italics_.

* * *

There's nothing here. This place is so empty, empty like my heart. Well... There is one thing. The wall.

The wall of glass that goes on forever.

I've been in this place for as long as I can remember, but have no memory as to _how _I got to this empty shell of a place. I walk along it as I always do, for what seem like hours. In this place, you can never tell how much time has passed except for when the sun rises and falls with the moon.

Walking. That's all there is to do here. I've no family, no friends. I have nothing that is precious in my life. Even if I had, I do not remember them. If I remembered the precious things, would it make my heart yearn for them even more? Or would my heart simply become more heavy and broken? Perhaps I am dead already and this is just my version of hell or this could just be some kind of sick joke by a higher being?

Maybe I'm insane and hallucinating. If that were the case, wouldn't it end? If it were a dream, would I wake up? I pinch myself for the thousandth time.

No…It was still the harsh reality. It was still the horrible living nightmare.

My thoughts are interrupted by the uneasy and bizarre feeling of being watched. My walking legs slowly come to a halt, and I turn around, searching for the strange feelings' source. I look to the glass wall. What I see surprises me. It was a boy, he had black hair, green eyes and had fox ears and a tail.

I find myself jogging over to the wall. He is saying something, but I can't hear his words. I gesture for him to speak up, and now he seems to be yelling but still I cannot hear him. I shake my head in response, the movement telling him it was no use for wasting our voices when we could hear nothing on the other side.

The fox-boy put a hand to his chin in thought, before reaching into his pocket and pulled miraculously out two markers. One black and one purple. I blink in surprise to this, and he gives a small smile in return. He then throws the purple marker over the top of the glass and begins to write on the glass backwards so that I can read what he is saying.

"**What is your name?**"

I reply nearly straight away. It was a tremendous feeling to finally have a conversation and to see another person in this place. "_Leah. What's yours?_"

"**Jack. I never thought I'd see another person here. I thought I was entirely alone.**"

"_I was thinking the same thing. It's good to finally talk to someone._"

"**Yeah. So do you remember coming here? I don't. I don't remember anything…**"

I lower my eyes as I reply. He was in the same boat as I, we are so much alike. "_I don't remember anything except waking up here. I don't remember my family…or friends. If I had any._"

We both share a sad, sympathizing look with one another. The two of us understanding how the other felt instantly. We felt each other's loneliness and despair.

"**We don't need to be alone anymore. We have each other now.**"

I nod at that, a small smile forming upon my lips. For some strange reason I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes.

"**Why are you crying?**"

"_I guess it's just happiness of being able to talk to someone. Being alone is never a good thing to be._"

Jack smiled and began to draw; it was a picture of him and I hugging. I feel my cheeks burn slightly. He obviously saw my reaction because he smiled shyly and went a little red himself.

I smile lightly and draw in return. I draw a small picture of us with our families and all of us being happy.

"**You're talented.**" I blush. "_No, we both are._"

We sat and drew and wrote to each other for hours on end, until the sun had finally set and the moon was high in the dark sky. It's shining white light enveloping us and making the glass and each other visible to us. I lose my smile and shiver.

"_It's cold here…_"

Jack nods sadly. "**I want to be with you…**"

"_We're already with each other._" I place my left hand on the glass, and he places his right over the top of it. We both stare into each other's eyes and smile at one another.

"_If this glass wall wasn't here we could really talk and laugh…_" Jack stops smiling and frowns before standing up. He then begins to punch the wall of glass furiously until his knuckles began to bleed. I stand and yell for him to stop, that he was hurting himself. He could tell I was saying this by the look on my face, but he didn't care. Jack continued to punch the wall until he'd made cracks in it. Each time he pounded it, the cracks grew. When they had gotten so big it was beginning to shatter tiny fragments from them, he gestured for me to get out of the way as he gave it a final strong punch and the entire wall began to shatter and its pieces began to fall to the ground.

I stare wordlessly as Jack walks over the glass fragments towards me and pulls me into a warm, loving embrace. "We're finally together…" He whispers into my ear. I blush furiously and wrap my arms around him shyly. "We can finally talk to one another properly, too..." I say as I close my eyes and he plants a kiss on my lips.

"I think…I love you, Leah."

"I..I love you too, Jack."


End file.
